100 Marauder Drabbles
by flawsmadebeautiful
Summary: Just like it says, 100 drabbles given to all you people in tens. Marauder Era, James/Lily...some other pairings as I go along.
1. Prompts

**100 Marauder Drabbles**

In order, and in groups of ten. These were the prompts.

1. Haunted

2. Clock

3. Stare

4. Sliding

5. Dark room

6. Crying

7. "I have an announcement to make!"

8. Wink

9. Bridge

10. Letter

11. Sorrow

12. Hit by an object (bonus points if deliberate)

13. Waiting

14. "Will somebody please tell me what is going on?"

15. "You don't have to leave." "Yes, I do."

16. Duel

17. Howling

18. Excited

19. First time (kiss, date, sex, etc)

20. Anger

21. "I hate you, but I can't stay away from you. What is this power you have over me?"

22. Forbidden

23. Lust

24. Notes

25. A chase scene

26. "I've spent years waiting for you and now you want to leave me. I won't let you go without a fight!"

27. "Just stay away from me! Never come near me again!"

28. "I'm tired of fighting, of talking, of thinking. I'm tired of everything." "Are you tired of me?" "You're the reason why. It's you that I can't stop thinking and talking about. It's my love for you that I can't stop fighting. It's you, it's always you and it always will be you."

29. Acceptance

30. Mistake

31. Prank gone wrong

32. Drunken admission

33. A bad habit

34. "I am not a prize to be won!"

35. "I will hurt you if you ever talk to me again."

36. Pain

37. No choice

38. "I will fight for you. I will die for you. I will sacrifice everything I have for you. What else can I give but my entire being?"

39. "I want you to hold me, I want you to love me, I want you to be there every single time that I need you and even during the times when I don't. I want you to marry me!" (bonus points for a girl saying it)

40. Running away

41. Dreaming

42. Devastation

43. Barefoot

44. Cold

45. Rain

46. Moonlight

47. "It's a little small, isn't it?"

48. "Don't you have something to make this go a little faster?"

49. Nightmares

50. Broken glass

51. Cheating

52. Bouncing

53. "It shouldn't hurt to love you."

54. "Look after him/her, she/he deserves it."

55. "Professor!" _hides suspicious object behind back._ "Why, what a lovely surprise to see you here."

56. "That right there… That was messed up."

57. Flying

58. "I will pay you to shut up."

59. "I'm trying to cut down."

60. "No. No! You are not allowed to be that much of an idiot!"

61. Lights

62. Dancing

63. Climbing

64. Sneaking

65. Spying

66. Eavesdropping

67. "I saw them in the library… They weren't studying the books."

68. "Whoa! Seriously!"

69. "I'm happy for you." "I'm happy that you're happy." "I'm happy that you're happy that… I'm stopping this right now."

70. "She said. He said. Who cares who said it? I just want to know if it's true!"

71. "This is worse than when someone put super-glue on all the toilet seats." "Sorry about that." "That was you! I had to go that day!"

72. "If you want revenge then I know just the people you need to speak too." "No, I am not asking the Marauders/Weasley Twins for help. I'll never live it down." "Fine, but so you know, they're better at this than you are."

73. Secret

74. "It hurts to see you with him/her. It hurts because I wish it were me."

75. A tearful departure

76. A shocking confession

77. Chocolate

78. Lips

79. Strawberries

80. "He's like a tornado. Blows through unannounced and unwanted leaving a trail of destruction in his wake." "You gotta admit, it is more fun when he's around."

81. "Bother!"

82. "Let's go bother Snape."

83. Hug

84. Kiss

85. Affair

86. Marriage

87. "Will you go stand over there for one moment?" "Why?" "I want to talk about you and I don't want you to hear."

88. Slamming

89. Books

90. "Hey, look at this."

91. "What the hell!"

92. "Every school has a troublemaker, a rule breaker, a ladies man. He's ours."

93. "You persistent delusional idiot."

94. "I hate you." "I love you too."

95. A strange question

96. A sudden change of topic

97. "I know something you don't know. I know something you don't know."

98. "Stupid, annoying jerk!"

99. Flagpole

100. "We are definately doing that again!"


	2. One to Ten

100 Marauder Drabbles

One to Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

_1) Haunted _

"Isn't this place haunted?" Peter asked, peering around the Shrieking Shack. He was shaking. Not that he was scared, he was just...intimidated.

Next to him, Sirius shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Ghosts aren't that bad."

"The villagers say they hear screams though..." Peter whimpered, trembling.

"It's not haunted," Remus cut in, looking around the shack where he transformed every Full Moon. Not that he _liked_ the place, certainly not. But it wasn't as bad as it looked.

He looked at the blood that stained the walls. Okay, so maybe it was as bad as it looked.

He sighed. "The screams the villagers hear are made by me."

* * *

_ 2) Clock_

"What time is it, Moony?" Sirius asked, trying to see the clocktower. Unable to tell the time he had resorted to asking out loud.

"Can't _you_ see the clock?" Remus asked, not shifting his gaze from his book.

"Please Moony? I can't see it," Sirius whined.

Remus sighed and looked up. "It's almost lunch time."

"So, it's almost eleven thirty?" Sirius asked, thinking of food already.

"Well, what time is lunch at Sirius?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know. What time _is_ lunch, Remus?" Sirius asked.

Remus decided not to answer that.

* * *

_3) Stare_

Lily was terrible at Transfiguration. No, scratch that. She bloody well might have been waving her wand blindly in a pitch dark room.

She glanced at James to see if he was having any better luck. Of course, he was doing it perfectly fine. Changing his guinea pig into a rat and back.

She tried again, but to no effect. Her guinea pig remained just that. A guinea pig. Anytime she looked up at James, he smiled at her. She would reluctantly smile back. After the fifth time this happened, she was puzzled. After the tenth, she wasn't just puzzled, she was starting to get concerned about his health or possible mental status.

"What?" she asked.

He just smiled and shrugged as innocently as he could manage.

She looked back at her guinea pig and tried a few more times. When nothing happened, she glanced back at James. And his bloody perfect smile.

"What the-?" Lily began, but was cut off by that smile of his.

Finally, she decided it was better to just ignore James completely and instead focus on her work. But when she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, he was there, grinning at her.

That bloody smile.

* * *

_4) Sliding_

"What is this?" James asked in an awed voice.

"It's a playground, haven't you ever been on one?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! But what's this? And this? What in Merlin's name is this?" James asked, running around, pointing at various toys.

"A swingset, that's the teeter-totter and that's a slide."

"A slide?" James asked, looking confused.

"Is that the only one you heard?" Lily asked, sighing in exasperation.

"No, but that's the one that I want to try."

"Well see, you sit down here. James, don't face that way," Lily warned. "Now, you put your feet first and you just slide down."

James did as she did, and then she shoved him down, and he screamed a very unmanly scream. Lily giggled, and laughed at his expression. He looked half bewildered, half excited, like a five year old.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" James shouted, tripping on the stairs in his haste.

* * *

_5) Dark Room_

"This is scary," Lily whispered.

James only gave her in an incredulous look. "It's just dark," he muttered.

"Well I just don't like Halloween, especially bats," Lily hissed, looking around.

"This is History of Magic, at night," James whispered to her under the cloak.

"And just _why_ are we here?" Lily hissed back.

"I thought it'd be fun to run around the castle at night. Besides, you were having fun before," James objected.

"That was before you led me to a classroom where we have a ghost for a teacher," Lily retorted, holding her temper in check. "Let's get out of here."

"Let me see something first," James reached out to touch something. But when he did, it fell over, shattering instantly. They both froze. "You're right, let's make a run for it!" James said, and Lily nodded.

* * *

_6) Crying _

"Lily, why are you crying?"

"What do you care, Potter?" Lily snapped, glaring at him through her tears.

"Because I like you," James replied, sitting down next to her on the steps.

"No you don't," Lily replied, wiping away her tears.

"Tell me what's wrong," James urged her.

"It's Severus," Lily replied, more tears spilling down her cheeks as she said it.

James cursed. Lily's eyes narrowed, "James!" she admonished. "I meant because he's not talking to me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Lily replied, shrugging.

"So, you're crying. Because he's not talking to you. But you don't know why," James asked, making sure he had everything correct.

"Yes," Lily said, wiping her eyes.

"Well then it's his fault," James announced, crossing his arms as though he'd figured out a great mystery.

"What? No it's not," Lily objected.

"If you say so. But I think you should ask him what you did wrong. Otherwise you won't be able to fix it," James suggested.

Lily looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'll try."

There was a few moments of silence. Then..."So, now will you stop crying?"

Lily laughed, no longer crying, in fact, she'd forgotten about Severus in that moment.

* * *

_7) "I have an announcement to make!"_

"AHEM!" Sirius hardly needed a Sonorus charm to make his voice loud. He was naturally a loud person. "My friend here has something he wants to say." Sirius was pointing to James, while yanking him up on the table next to him.

"Mr. Black! Get off the table this instant!" McGonagall was glaring at her student, who hopped down without complaint.

"Certainly Minnie, my friend here just has something he wants to say."

"Mr. Potter, get yourself down from there, right now!" McGonagall was now trying to glare at both of her students at the same time.

"Well..umm..." James looked around, not sure what he was supposed to be saying.

Sirius mouthed words at him.

"I have to...what?" James asked, giving up on trying to figure out what Sirius was trying to say. With a huge sigh, Sirius jumped back on the table, earning himself a shout from Minerva.

"Mr. Black! I told you to get down from there!"

"I have an announcement to make!" Sirius shouted, "My friend here," he threw an arm over James' shoulder that nearly toppled him over, "Would like everyone to know that he loves-" Sirius was cut off by two things. The first being James clapping a hand over his mouth and hitting him.

The second being McGonagall. "That's enough Mr. Black!"

The last being James dragging him off the table, telling everyone else rather cheerily, "He had too much chocolate this morning, sorry Professor!"

* * *

_8) Wink_

"So, how's your day Miss Evans?" James asked, leaning against her table in the library. Then he winked.

Lily looked up at him, narrowing her eyes slightly when he winked. "My day has been fine."

"Good, good," James continued, showing no signs of letting up. "So, have any plans for tonight?" He winked again.

Lily bit her lip to keep from laughing. "No, but I don't see how that _possibly_ concerns you," she snapped, turning back to her work.

"Well," he winked again. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me."

"I'm thinking not," Lily replied, flashing him a smile before writing something else on her essay. "Now can you go away, I'm trying to work."

James grinned at her and winked. Again. "Nope. I'm going to stay here until you say yes. We could have that beef casserole that you like, and treacle tart-"

"Hold on, how do you know I like the beef casserole they serve on Thursday?" Lily cut in, glaring at him now.

James winked at her. "That's for me to know, and you to find out. Maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked, looking at him scornfully.

"Nothing, bye my Fire-Lily!" he called, winking at her before running when he saw her drawing her wand on him.

She sighed. "Maybe something was in his eye."

* * *

_9) Bridge_

"Ah Lily! I've been looking for you everywhere!" James said, plopping down next to her.

"Then you should've looked here first," Lily retorted, in no mood to be talking to James of all people.

"But you're the bridge to my heart! Can you not feel it my Fire-Lily?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah right, I just broke your bridge," Lily replied, pretending to snap the imaginary bridge in two. "There, now you can go find a new one. Bye!"

* * *

_10) Letter_

Lily picked up the mail, looking through it as she walked into the dining room. Her parents were just serving up breakfast, and she could hear Petunia running down the stairs.

There it was. She dropped all the rest of the mail with a scream. "I got in! I got it! Mum, Dad! I got my Hogwarts letter! I'm a witch, I can't believe it mum!"

Her parents rushed to look at it. Sure enough, not two minutes into reading it, Dumbledore appeared at the door. Lily answered it and had to hold back a scream again.

"I know you!" she squealed in excitement. "You're Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," she recited happily, the words rolling off of her tongue so easily like Severus had taught her.

"That is correct Miss Evans, now, I'm sure your parents are wondering why I am here." He turned to her parents now and spent more than an hour telling them about the Wizarding World. One in which Lily had a spot, and knew about when her parents didn't yet.

That letter, which changed her life forever, Tore her friendship. Ripped her away from the Muggle World, and started her a new life, one in which she was ready to step into, but not ready to face. Not quite yet. But reality would come later, for now, she was eleven and innocent.

The scars of war would come later, much later. When she was ready to battle them.


	3. Eleven to Twenty

100 Marauder Drabbles

Eleven To Twenty

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

_11) Sorrow _

He stood, eyes wide as he took in the utter devastation in front of him. Godric's Hollow, which had stood in the middle of the simple street was now nothing more than rubble.

The house was crumbling, nothing more than rocks and broken wood. He crouched, picking up a splinter of wood in his pale fingers, examining it. Then he strode forward, hopeful that maybe, just maybe they'd made it out.

Maybe, he would see her again. See her emerald green eyes, as she ran toward him, smiling as she used to. Maybe her eyes would light up and she would hug him, and he would see the flash of her red hair once more. He could already see her smile, and he still saw the little girl he'd once known her as.

The girl he loved before...that was before. Before the war, and all reality. Because he'd been living a dream, and sooner or later, sometime...you always have to wake up to reality.

And reality, well, it couldn't get any harsher.

Severus started forward again, past the torn door and into reality once again. Because he knew, even before he set foot in the house that his hope was false. That he would never see her smile again, and she would never come running toward him with that smile.

He walked on, into reality, his hope dying in his chest as he did.

_Because all he ever wanted, he knew-he could never have._

* * *

_12) Hit by an object (bonus points if deliberate)._

Sirius and James stood, across the Common Room in the middle of a fight, something that rarely ever happened in between these two. They were brothers after all.

"You _heard_ what he said!" Sirius shouted, his normally calm, almost indifferent demeanor was shaken.

"Yeah," James admitted, in an attempt to be calm. "I heard him, too. We all heard him, Sirius!" He shook his head in disbelief at his friend.

"How_ dare_ you let him do that!" Sirius yelled. "He-he wants to make _him_ suffer, James. I can't let him do that, and you know why!" His grey eyes were clouded with fury, fury and pain.

"I don't want him to do _anything_! I had to stop him, and what you did was wrong!" James said, looking at Sirius with both understanding and confusion.

"I know," Sirius replied, staring back at his friend. "I know what I did was wrong. But I couldn't let that lying scum-I couldn't let him hurt him, James. I did it to protect him."

"Well you did that, didn't you?" James spat, eyes aflame with newfound fury. "Now, thanks to you, he won't talk to any of us. You better apologize to him, or even Merlin won't be able to help you," he drew his wand.

For a moment, Sirius glared back, highborn stubbornness in his eyes. Then he sighed, relenting. "I'm not going to apologize."

"If you ruin what we gave him, I'll never forgive you," James said quietly. The rest of the room, which mostly consisted of a few girls doing work, was silent. They all watched the fighting pair in anticipation and fear.

Sirius walked over to the fireplace. For a long while, he stared into the fire, which seemed to gleam in his eyes. Then he picked up a vase from the top of the mantle and threw it with all his might at James, who didn't duck fast enough and swore colorfully as he reappeared with a cut on the side of his head.

The two stared at one another for a full minute before Sirius shook his head. He cursed, and stormed out of the Common Room, with James still staring after his friend.

* * *

_13) Waiting_

Lily stood right at the top of the stairs, looking down them cautiously. It wasn't because she was scared or anything...no, she was just nervous. So it was one of her many first dates, which in her opinion were always awful. There was always all that tension, and the awkward silences that she prayed to Merlin that someone would say something in.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly the fact that it was a first date. They weren't _so_ bad. Maybe it had just a bit to do with _who_ this particular date was with. But only maybe, that didn't necessarily mean it had to do with James Potter.

No, it certainly had nothing to do with the fact that he was standing down there, waiting for her. No. It was because her makeup was probably a mess, her shoes were killing her feet, she was still wondering why she'd ever said yes, she was still puzzling over things, and she was a puddle of nerves. Yes, that had to be it.

Okay. She was waiting. At the top of the stairs. James, he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and...well, he didn't look nervous at all. She still didn't move toward the stairs.

Five minutes until she was supposed to be there. She was usually early, and this time was no exception. But that didn't mean she was actually going to go down the stairs anytime soon.

Four minutes and she was still fretting. Her makeup was probably a mess, and she probably could have dressed better. Then again, why did she care what James thought? Oh right, she'd fallen hard for him. She couldn't even remember when that had happened.

When had he stopped being that dratted James Potter, and turned into James Potter-the guy she was head over heels for?

Three minutes and he was looking around for her. Yet she still didn't show. No, she was still at the top of the stairs and trying to make herself take the first step down them.

Two minutes and her faith in her reasoning was starting to dissolve. There was no way that her shoes, her bloody _shoes_ were preventing her from going down the stairs. She could walk in these shoes just fine. She'd walked around school in them more than a dozen times, and she'd most certainly never stopped for a full five minutes to think about whether or not she could make it down a couple of stairs.

One minute and her faith was completely gone. No, there had to be another reason as to why she was still standing here, when her date was clearly waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

Mere seconds, and she'd come to her final conclusion. There was no way that her shoes, her makeup or any amount of puzzling was keeping her here, waiting. It was the fact that she could not believe-and still refused to believe that she'd fallen head over heels in love with James Potter. And that she was scared, because she had never cared more about any date.

So maybe, this wasn't such a bad thing after all, she thought as she took her first step down the stairs.

* * *

_14) "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"_

Let's set the scene. It was a typical day, and it was raining outside. So naturally, most of the students were inside, roaming the halls or doing work in the library. It was only normal after all.

The Common Room was more empty than usual, probably because a certain couple were not getting along on this day.

Today, instead of getting along or even talking to one another-they were on opposite sides of the room. James on one, staring into the crackling fire as though he was physically attached to it.

Lily, at a desk that faced in the opposite direction, writing at though her life depended on her essays. She'd stabbed several holes in her parchment, and her ink was smeared messily across the paper from her writing speed.

Sirius stopped, looking between the two and then Remus and Peter slammed into him from behind, with Remus quickly stepping back and Peter muttering a hurried apology.

The reaction was immediate, Sirius went to James, and Remus went to Lily. Peter was left standing there, looking between the four of them in confusion.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

* * *

_15) "You don't have to leave." "Yes, I do."_

The smash of a piece of china, and James flinched, but didn't retaliate. "How could you?"

James didn't say anything back, prepared to dodge another piece of china.

"You don't have to leave," James shouted, glaring at her.

"Yes, I do," Lily replied, whirling around and with just a flash of her red hair she was gone.

James sighed, but didn't dare to go after her.

* * *

_16) Duel_

A flash of red light met purple, and there was a shout as Sirius jumped under one of the tables, which exploded a second later.

Sirius shouted something undistinguishable, and there was another flash of light and glasses, dishes and food exploded with ease.

"No! Stop! Stop!" Remus was shouting, deflecting Sirius' curse, but making sure that James wasn't injured.

Despite Remus' shout, James sent another curse hurdling at Sirius.

"James, stop!" Peter was trying desperately to pull him back, away from the tables, and toward the doors.

Sirius leapt up, screaming a silent spell that threw Peter and James backwards.

Remus shouted Sirius' name, and whirled, his wand raised at his best friend. "Impedimenta!"

"Stop, both of you. What are you fighting about?"

Neither answered. In fact, the most answer he got was James storming out of the Great Hall, and Sirius sat back down at the Gryffindor table, eyes on his potatoes.

* * *

_17) Howling_

The teen's screams changed. He no longer screamed in pain, but howled, shrill and piercing the air. He reared, fur springing along his spine, his bones _burned _and they snapped like toothpicks.

He shrieked, even more piercing still, as his bones broke, morphing them into more. His limbs _hurt _and then his scream tore through his throat, even as his vocal cords broke and he yelped.

Then he howled, feeling the power of an animal within. The wolf had broken free, and it snapped it's flashy new teeth, lifting its muzzle. It could smell human, but only faintly.

That didn't stop the wolf from whining, oh so softly, wanting blood. The wolf had a taste for blood, even though he'd never had a taste of it in its life.

There was a bark, and the wolf whirled around with a snarl. Teeth bared, it prepared to spring, only to hesitate when it was faced with a large black dog.

Sitting at the dog's large front paw was a large grey rat, which sat, blinking up at him. The wolf snarled briefly at the rat, sending it shrinking back.

The dog however lowered its tail, and flattened its ears in respect to the wolf. After a moment, the wolf nudged the dog's mouth, tail wagging, urging him to play.

A snort stopped the wolf, and he turned to see a half of a stag. The deer was brown, with short antlers and it shook its head unhappily, not being able to fit down the tunnel too well. The wolf howled, this time from pure joy.

* * *

_18) Excited _

"Chocolate!" Sirius shouted joyfully, eyes wide with excitement.

"Don't wet yourself, Padfoot," James warned with a laugh.

Sirius didn't seem to have heard him. Instead he shouted again, eyes wide. "Chocolate!" then he glared, "No dog jokes. It was bad enough that I nearly got fleas last time...I couldn't get rid of them for a week," he whined.

"Did I hear 'chocolate'?" Remus asked, poking his head out from behind his curtains. He was holding a book in one hand, and a bookmark in the other, eyes shining with the same excitement as Sirius'.

"A whole three bars," James said, tossing one to Remus, and then to Sirius. He snapped his own open in half, taking a large bite out of his own.

"When'd you go?" Sirius asked, sounding offended that his best mate had gone without him.

"Just now," James replied simply. Seeing Sirius looking like he was about to object again, he threw the other half of his own bar at Sirius, hitting him in the arm. "Stop whining and just eat it," he said.

"Chocolate!" Peter cried, walking in when James was on his second bite of chocolate. "Why didn't you get me any?"

"Here, take this," Sirius said, tossing him the half that had once been James'.

* * *

_19) First Time (**kiss**, date, sex etc)_

Lily stood across from James, in front of their dorms. It was _that_ time, where you were supposed to kiss your date goodnight, or at least ask them out on another date.

"Um, well, are you free next Hogsmeade weekend?" James asked, avoiding the uncomfortable silence-and the time.

"Are you asking me out on another date?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Will you go out on another date with me?" James asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'll see you same place, same time," Lily agreed.

Then there was that pure, unbroken silence. "Well, goodnight." James turned toward the stairs that led to his dormitory when he was jerked backwards by someone.

"What the-?" he began, breaking off when he was met by Lily's furious glare.

"Why didn't you kiss me?" she asked, still holding tight to his forearm.

"W-what?" he asked, looking completely bewildered. Ignoring what he said, Lily did what she thought made sense at that moment, and she kissed him.

* * *

_20) Anger _

"So, now it's my fault, is it?" Lily's screaming could probably be heard all over Britain.

"No, that's not what I-" James was cut off by the slam of a door.

"Well let me tell you, James Potter-this is every bit as much of your fault as it is mine!" Lily's shout came from beyond the door.

"I never said it was your fault," James reasoned, though he doubted she would listen.

"Oh, that's what you said last time," Lily snapped, and he could practically see her standing there, arms crossed.

"Yes, because last time-it wasn't," James explained with more patience than he normally had.

"You insulted me first, you know," Lily said, quieter this time, and James leaned against the door.

"I know, and I'm sorry," James said, preparing to open the door (hopefully without having her kill him.) "Forgive me?"

"For what?" Lily asked, pulling the door open first, and staring at him with those green eyes he'd come to love.

Because that was how their fights were, apologetic (on James' side) , stupid in others' opinions and witty banter was just their way. 'Cause a simple 'I love you' was never that simple.


End file.
